


Fatal Lust within Yggdrasil (EO2U)

by AnnetteSoleil



Series: Etrian Odyssey Bad Endings [1]
Category: Etrian Odyssey II: Heroes of Lagaard, Etrian Odyssey Series, Touhou Project, 新・世界樹の迷宮2 ファフニールの騎士 | Etrian Odyssey Untold 2: The Fafnir Knight
Genre: Aged-Up Character(s), Bad Ending, Bestiality, Character Death, Explicit Sexual Content, F/F, Futanari, Incest, Lots of lewd things, Mind Control, Multi, Original Character(s), Other, Oviposition, Rape/Non-con Elements, Tentacles, Transformation
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-12-05
Updated: 2018-12-25
Packaged: 2019-09-12 07:23:11
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death, Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 4
Words: 17,087
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16868617
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AnnetteSoleil/pseuds/AnnetteSoleil
Summary: Through undetermined magical shenanigans, Annette, her family, and several other of her friends and residents of Gensokyo have apparently found themselves in the city of High Lagaard, with no way to return to Gensokyo. Worse still, something seems to have dampened their powers, preventing them from returning home and monsters that would have been relatively harmless are now life threatening obstacles. With no other alternative, the group decides to explore the Yggdrasil Labyrinth, hoping to find a way home, or an explanation for their current predicament.This is a series of 'Bad Ends' following my playthrough of EO2U, with my party consisting primarily of various Touhou characters and OCs. Each death I suffered in my run will be accompanied by a stand-alone update of that monster(s) taking advantage of the survivors of the current party, usually egged on by Annette and her lust abilities. Because of the wide variety of enemies, this will feature a wide variety of kinks that will vary from chapter to chapter. But the most common will include rape/noncon, bestiality/monsters, mind control, and tentacles.





	1. Character Roster

**Author's Note:**

> A random heads up for anyone that cares, but this will include some rather casual spoilers for Touhou Broken Paradise, my other more serious work. Primarily the fact that certain characters even exist who aren't born yet by the start of Touhou Broken Paradise (Annette, Lydia, Reika, etc). I will, however, avoid any heavy story spoilers.
> 
> Also, updates for this might occasionally be written out of the order they take place in the game. At times I sometimes feel more motivated to write a specific scene instead of whatever takes place next chronologically. I do also sometimes take suggestions for scenes involving specific monsters/characters, or which runs I should focus on next.

**Name:** Annette Soleil  
**Class:** Dark Hunter  
**Specialization:** Whip skills  
**Body References:**[One](https://i.imgur.com/F8TgqyW.jpg) [Two](https://i.imgur.com/IJ0txXc.jpg) [Three](https://i.imgur.com/tLYDDb1.jpg) [Four](https://i.imgur.com/olLT9PD.jpg)  
**Description:** The second generation Sin Youkai of Lust and adopted daughter of Miasma and Lydia. She has the ability to spread and manipulate lustful emotions, as well as modify a person's body and appearance. Due to the unique nature of a Sin Youkai, her abilities are largely unaffected by whatever is dampening everyone else's powers.

**Name:** Miasma Melancholy  
**Class:** Highlander  
**Specialization:** High power spear skills  
**Body References:**[One](https://i.imgur.com/bjQFA7k.jpg) [Two](https://i.imgur.com/eNV71fu.jpg) [Three](https://i.imgur.com/gUpSVlh.png) [Four](https://i.imgur.com/uaZwJ3H.jpg)  
**Description:** The half-youkai, half-doll daughter of Yuuka and Medicine. She has the ability to boost her physical strength at the expense of having no magical potential. She is married to Lydia and they have a daughter, Serene.

**Name:** Lydia Anaberal  
**Class:**  Protector  
**Specialization:** Shield skills  
**Body References:**[One](https://i.imgur.com/PdvyZBN.jpg) [Two](https://i.imgur.com/uCFiXrr.png) [Three](https://i.imgur.com/NFqUC4S.jpg) [Four](https://i.imgur.com/2BCEL6F.png)  
**Description:** The divine phantom daughter of Rumia and Kana Anaberal. Lydia has the ability to manipulate shadows and control the dead. She also has a twin sister, Adele, from whom she is rather estranged.

**Name:** Hana Kazami  
**Class:** Survivalist  
**Specialization:** Speed and evasion  
**Body References:**[One](https://i.imgur.com/u13aqQ9.jpg) [Two](https://i.imgur.com/nowzTXu.jpg) [Three](https://i.imgur.com/RK2I3r4.jpg)  
**Description:** The daughter of Yuuka and Utsuho, and half-sister to Miasma. Hana has the ability to manipulate light. She is rather hyperactive and usually acts without thinking.

**Name:**  Serene Melancholy  
**Class:** Troubadour  
**Specialization:** Support  
**Body References:**[One](https://i.imgur.com/x6dPuZH.jpg) [Two](https://i.imgur.com/wuUzBBK.jpg) [Three](https://i.imgur.com/Ujd92H7.jpg)  
**Description:** The daughter of Miasma and Lydia, and Annette's older step-sister. She inherited the powers of the Moon Goddess Selena Marama. Serene does not like fighting and is rather shy, but has immense magical potential.

**Name:**  Reika Hakurei  
**Class:** Ronin  
**Specialization:** Katana skills  
**Body References:**[One](https://i.imgur.com/wFvZlCG.jpg) [Two](https://i.imgur.com/GnToQaB.jpg)  
**Description:** The daughter of Reimu and Yorihime. Reika has all the abilities of a Hakurei shrine maiden, and is especially skilled with a katana. Reika is close friends with Annette and a bit less serious than her mother, though a bit more hard working.

**Name:** Lenne Anaberal  
**Class:** Sovereign  
**Specialization:** Damage and support  
**Body References:**[One](https://i.imgur.com/eKT5CXn.png) [Two](https://i.imgur.com/eAGFnvs.jpg) [Three](https://i.imgur.com/AXaDi3t.jpg)  
**Description:** The daughter of Devita and Elly. Lenne has no magic and no proper ability, but is able to negate the magic and abilities of those near her. She is quite skilled with a variety of weapons, and she has a very high opinion of herself, largely due to her mother's doting nature. As a result, she is quite spoiled, and thinks of herself as royalty.

**Name:** Devita Anaberal  
**Class:** War Magus  
**Specialization:**  Healing and ailments  
**Body References:**[One](https://i.imgur.com/c5Yaxbp.jpg) [Two](https://i.imgur.com/c9MlVnt.png)  
**Description:** An artificial youkai created by Lydia's twin sister, Adele. Devita can view magic at its source and can trace and deconstruct it. Devita was originally assigned to be Annette's caretaker and has a bad habit of overly doting on Annette as well as her own daughter, Lenne.

**Name:** Reimu Hakurei  
**Class:** Medic  
**Specialization:** Healing  
**Body References:**[One](https://i.imgur.com/6wU2Rwu.jpg) [Two](https://i.imgur.com/j2S5ht7.jpg) [Three](https://i.imgur.com/oOMgxcj.jpg)  
**Description:** The current Hakurei Shrine Maiden of Gensokyo. [More information.](https://en.touhouwiki.net/wiki/Reimu_Hakurei)

**Name:** Marisa Kirisame  
**Class:**  Alchemist  
**Specialization:** Formula skills and elemental damage  
**Body References:**[One](https://i.imgur.com/QSf1bbB.jpg) [Two](https://i.imgur.com/ZpFme7X.jpg) [Three  
](https://i.imgur.com/1q673qc.jpg)**Description:** A human magician living in Gensokyo. [More information.](https://en.touhouwiki.net/wiki/Marisa_Kirisame)

**Name:** Sakuya Izayoi  
**Class:** Hexer  
**Specialization:** Binds  
**Body References:**[One](https://i.imgur.com/WXNpCuo.jpg) [Two  
](https://i.imgur.com/KuMVKAb.jpg)**Description:** A human maid serving under the vampire, Remilia Scarlet. [More information.](https://en.touhouwiki.net/wiki/Sakuya_Izayoi)

**Name:** Youmu Konpaku  
**Class:** Landsknecht  
**Specialization:** Sword skills  
**Body References:**[One  
](https://i.imgur.com/5z6t6p2.jpg)**Description:** The half-human half-ghost gardener of the Netherworld. [More information.](https://en.touhouwiki.net/wiki/Youmu_Konpaku)

**Name:** Alice Margatroid  
**Class:** Gunner  
**Specialization:** Elemental gun skills  
**Body References:**[One  
](https://i.imgur.com/xwAbUZo.jpg)**Description:** A youkai magician with the power to control dolls. [More information.](https://en.touhouwiki.net/wiki/Alice_Margatroid)


	2. Chimaera

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Featured Characters: Annette Soleil, Miasma Melancholy
> 
> Check the Chapter 1 Character Roster for more details.

 

It was a hard fought battle between the denizens of Gensokyo and the Chimaera, the so-called king of beasts. But in the unknown world that they now found themselves in, where their magical abilities were almost non-existent, they were no match for the fearsome creature. Many had succumbed to the Chimaera’s poison, and had fallen into either death or unconsciousness long before the fight reached its conclusion; Annette was among those who had been poisoned by the beast, and though she was very much unable to move, only her Sin Youkai regenerative properties kept her from sharing the fate of her comrades.

The Chimaera itself was a horrible creature. It had the body and head of a lion, but with two secondary heads of rams on either side. Its back legs would look more at home on a giant bird, rather than a lion. Its tail was not really a tail at all, but instead a deadly and poisonous snake; which had been the cause of most of their troubles. The Chimaera also boasted an impressive pair of draconic wings, but it seemed to be incapable of flight, probably on account of its massive size. The monster was at least three times the size of an ordinary fully grown lion, perhaps even larger.

In the end, only Miasma was left to stand against the beast. Both were heavily injured, but the Chimaera was still in far better shape than its opponent. Miasma’s fists clenched around the broken remains of her spear. The blade of it had broken off earlier in the battle, and was still lodged within the Chimaera’s flesh. Miasma tossed the useless weapon aside, and raised her fists, taking her default combat stance. Her abilities were much more limited outside of Gensokyo, but her physical strength still far surpassed that of most individuals. “Alright, you fucking monster… Let’s finish this…”

The Chimaera roared in response, its voice echoing from all three of its main heads, as if accepting the youkai woman’s challenge. Miasma lunged at the creature, ready to either kill or be killed. The Chimaera had already killed the remaining members of the Beowulf Guild, and many of the members of the Gensokyo killed. Miasma knew that she had no choice but to either kill the beast, or go down fighting. If she fled with her life, she could never live with herself, knowing how many others had given everything they had.

Miasma ducked beneath the swiping claw of the monstrous creature as she approached; at the very least, her combat prowess had not been diminished by leaving Gensokyo. After narrowly dodging the monster’s blows, Miasma was directly in front of the creature, ready to deliver what would, regardless of the outcome, be her final attack. She took aim at the Chimaera’s center head, and put all of her strength into one last punch.

A moment later, her attack made contact with the creature, with the sickening crack of shattering bone. Only, the Chimaera had slipped to the side, and Miasma’s face merely connected with the creature’s secondary, goat-like head. The Chimaera bellowed with pain; but notably, only from its two remaining heads. The third, it seemed, had been killed by Miasma’s final strike.

With her energy expended, Miasma could do little to evade the Chimaera’s next attack. It swiped at the half-doll girl, and sent her sprawling to the ground, not far from the semi-conscious Annette. Miasma couldn’t even muster up the energy to pick herself up from the ground.

But now that she found herself on the grass, just a few feet from Annette, Miasma had a horrifying realization. While the poisons coursing through Annette’s system were not capable of killing her (not by themselves, at least), they were more than capable of sending her abilities haywire as her body tried to cope. Of all the people who had to keep the majority of their abilities intact, why did it have to be Annette? Even Miasma knew the answer to  _that_  question at least. Annette was, above all things, a creature of the Void. Creatures of the Void were rarely bound to the same laws of a physical world that governed even other foreign entities. Everyone else from Gensokyo had lost the majority of their magical potential, but Annette’s lust generation remained intact. Wasn’t that just  _perfect?_  Being able to seduce a bunch of monsters in the labyrinth could be nothing  _but_  helpful, right?

The Chimaera let out a triumphant roar that echoed through the entire fifth floor of the labyrinth. Lesser monsters would surely quake in fear at the sound, and none but the bravest of explorers would dare consider trying to approach the beast’s lair now. Rescue was surely out of the question. And thanks to Annette, the Chimaera would soon take its prize.

Miasma clutched at the grass in her hands, and tried to drag herself across the ground to get away, but even that was a strain. Miasma found herself cursing her own body; that, and Annette’s abilities of course. Her already slow pace was hindered further by the growing heat in her belly. Against all of her rational thought, a small part of her was willing to just give up and let the Chimaera do as it pleased.  _We’re going to die anyway,_  it said to her,  _so why not die in pleasure?_  Miasma recognized that dark little voice in her head, and recognized it well. It had been left there by the corrupting machinations of Anita and Yoku, the two Sin Youkai that had manipulated her for so long, just prior to Annette’s birth. A Sin Youkai’s corruption never truly went away, it seemed.

Miasma looked as far ahead as she could from her position on the ground, and saw one of the trapdoors that the Chimaera had fallen through earlier. Surely, the beast couldn’t go after her if she crawled inside, could it? She just didn’t know how deep the trapdoor led, but at its deepest, it couldn’t go any further than the 4th floor. The thoughts raced through Miasma’s mind, and it was just enough to overcome the toxic lustful thinking that had threatened to consume her. She had a  _chance_  now, didn’t she?  _I have to go for it,_  Miasma thought to herself, as she desperately crawled toward the trapdoor.  _It’s my only chance of getting out of this alive._

The Chimaera, up until that point, had been content with pursuing Annette first. It stood in front of the paralyzed Lust Youkai, who was going through her  _own_  mental struggles on whether or not to submit to the beast, before Miasma’s movements caught its eye. The Chimaera roared once more, and anyone who heard it could sense the creature’s rage. Perhaps upon seeing the half-doll youkai’s desperate crawl toward freedom, it remembered what she had done to it in the first place, by crushing the skull of its lesser head. Ignoring Annette for the time being, the Chimaera bounded toward Miasma. Annette, at least, expressed some relief that the Chimaera had opted to leave her be; though she remained blissfully unaware of why it had left her.

Miasma did not see the Chimaera, but it was impossible not to hear its approach. “No… No, I’m almost there…!” The trapdoor was just out of arm’s reach. She tried to pull herself forward by grasping at the grass, desperately closing the distance. Just when she thought she might be able to grab the stone edge of the hole, the powerful front paw of the Chimaera swatted her to the side. Miasma tumbled away from her last chance at escape, and landed flat on her back, some distance away.

The Chimaera pinned Miasma to the ground beneath one heavy paw, which was as large as Miasma’s entire torso, and released a growl of intimidation. Its message was clear; further escape attempts would not be met kindly. As Miasma gazed up at the beast, she had a distinct feeling that the Chimaera had a strange, human-like level of intelligence that was almost terrifying. She never stopped to consider where the creature had come from, or how it had come into being in the first place.

The Chimaera raised its front paw slightly, and traced one of its claws from the upper part of Miasma’s dress, down to the base of her skirt. Once, Miasma tried to resist this, even if it meant suffering a painful cut; but the Chimaera immediately slammed its paw down against the woman’s chest, knocking the breath out of her, along with any energy to continue struggling. When it had finished, Miasma’s clothing had been torn cleanly down the center, with her panties included. The monster clearly had a level of precision that was uncanny. It took little motion on Miasma’s part for the tattered remains of her clothing to fall away, revealing her mostly bare body. At the very least, the parts that  _mattered_  were exposed. A chill ran through the half-youkai’s body; caused in equal parts by the cool air on her bare skin, the fear at what she knew would happen, and a growing anticipation that was increasingly fueled by Annette’s abilities.

Satisfied with its handiwork, the Chimaera took a few steps forward. Its shadow fell completely over Miasma, who could see little more than the creature’s furry underbelly. Miasma, knowing what was coming next, put all of her effort into propping herself up on her elbows (which was a painful task by itself), so that she could see more properly. And what she did see terrified her. The Chimaera had not just one, or even two, but  _three_  dicks. Each of which was far larger than any she’d seen before (which was saying something; because she’d seen Hana’s), and each of them was different from the others. Not being the most well versed in animal physiology, Miasma would not have really been able to identify the exact nature of each of them on her own; but given the Chimaera’s other traits, as a hobbled together mishmash of various creatures, it wasn’t hard to figure out. The smallest she could only assume was avian in nature, due to the bird-like back half of its body. The next biggest matched up with its lion half, with the characteristic raised nubs of a feline cock. And the last, and by far the largest, was something Miasma could only describe as draconic. That one in particular, Miasma guessed, had to be thicker than her own thighs. She dreaded the thought of that  _thing_  being anywhere near her. Yet, that small part of her mind tingled with excitement.

Miasma slumped back onto the ground, and found herself staring back up at the Chimaera’s underside, as it slowly advanced. The Chimaera could obviously not see such a small figure beneath itself, and had to feel for her slowly. When the first of its cocks, the dragon-like one, brushed against Miasma’s inner thigh, it knew it had found its target. And since it already knew the rough characteristics of the girl’s body, it wouldn’t have any difficulty having its way with her from that point on. But Miasma still had her hesitations, even if she didn’t have the energy to actively resist.  _There’s no way I’m letting that thing inside me,_  she thought.

Miasma acted quickly. Or at least, as quickly as she could manage. She pushed her lower body to the side, just as the Chimaera thrust its body forward, and the beast’s draconic cock slid harmlessly across her stomach. Instead, its second, feline cock was the one that plunged itself into Miasma’s body. Her pussy did not yield easily to the intruding appendage, but the Chimaera had moved with the intention of using its largest cock on the small statured youkai, and it broke through regardless. More than half of its length rested within Miasma’s body, stretching her pussy tightly around it. Miasma’s hands clutched loosely at the grass, and her body writhed in both pleasure and some pain; though the latter mostly because of her mental resistance.

The Chimaera didn’t really care whether Miasma was happy about the situation or not. It bellowed one more roar, and then it hunched down into a ready position. Whether Miasma was ready or not, the Chimaera began to thrust its body against hers; pumping its length in and out of her body at a steady rate. Miasma continued to squirm against the ground, partly still fighting against the creature, and part of her knowing that her motions would actually please the beast. Her struggles only made her body squeeze more tightly around the Chimaera’s lion-like cock.

This went on for several minutes, with Miasma unsure of just how much time had actually passed. In her conflicted mind, it could have been anywhere from mere seconds, to an eternity. But soon enough, the Chimaera’s motions became more haggard and uneven. It more firmly dug its claws against the grass, before it made one final thrust, and began to release its load into the half-youkai’s body. Miasma’s eyes shot open, and her mouth hung agape, as her own first orgasm coursed through her body soon after. She barely even made a sound; her body was too stunned to even vocalize a response. She could feel the heat of the Chimaera’s cum flooding her pussy, and filling it to the brim, and then beyond even that. The bulge in her stomach that had been visible due to the size of the Chimaera’s cock engorged slowly, and eventually rounded out, once the last of its cum was pumped into her. When it had finished, the flow of cum having by then slowed to a mere trickle and then an eventual stop, Miasma fell limp against the ground. What little energy she’d had left to resist had been snuffed out by the flood that had poured into her body.

The Chimaera did not take much time to rest. After all, only one of its three cocks had seen any use thus far, and it wasn’t nearly satisfied enough with just that. Annette’s lust had seen to that. The Chimaera pushed against the ground with its front paws, and pulled itself backwards. With some effort, its cock finally plopped free of the tightness of Miasma’s pussy, bringing with it an outpouring of its cum into the grass beneath her. Though despite a large amount of it having flooded out onto the ground, there was still a very noticeable swell to the half-youkai’s stomach from what remained inside of her.

Miasma was breathing heavily as her mind slowly tried to process everything that had been happening. Her thoughts had become increasingly sluggish, especially as the corrupting tendrils of Annette’s lust wormed their way through her mind and body. One thing was certain at least; a kind of resignation had fallen over her, and she had no desire to continue putting up a fight. She didn’t think she even  _wanted_  to anymore.

 _I was right, wasn’t I?_  that petulant voice from earlier insisted.  _It’s better to give in and enjoy, right? Maybe it won’t even kill you,_  that voice, which still reminded Miasma  _so_  much of Anita, continued,  _it might just keep you here, fucking you like this every day. And really, what’s the harm in that?_  The thought both terrified and excited her; and far more of the latter, now.

While these thoughts continued to swarm through Miasma’s mind, she was only vaguely aware that the Chimaera was stepping backwards, until it was standing tentatively in front of Miasma. It looked down at the woman with some unknown thought, perhaps admiring its handiwork so far, or deciding how to proceed from there. Whatever was the case, the Chimaera did not waste too much time on it. The beast took a step forward, and then pushed against Miasma from the side, until she was rolled over onto her front side.

It wasn’t hard to imagine what the monster’s intentions were. Without even thinking about it, Miasma almost instinctively adjusted her position on the ground, with her ass raised slightly higher. She never would have  _consciously_  done such a thing, but she did it nonetheless. At the very least, the Chimaera seemed to have been somewhat pleased by Miasma’s sudden compliance. It stepped forward once again, taking its position above the half-youkai girl.

This time around, the Chimaera’s dragon-like cock was the first to make contact with Miasma’s body as it approached. When it brushed against her, the beast positioned itself carefully, so that its tip was carefully aligned with Miasma’s cum stuffed pussy. Once again, the thought of being penetrated by that truly  _massive_  member sounded warnings in her head, but they were quickly silenced this time. The Chimaera hesitated, as if waiting to see if Miasma would try to evade it a second time, and then continued onward once it was satisfied that she would not. It pushed forward, and the head of the creature’s largest cock slipped into the cum slicked entrance. Miasma took in a sharp, and audible breath. It was far thicker than the Chimaera’s first cock, she could feel that just from the first inch or so alone, and she knew it would be still larger as it pushed deeper.

The Chimaera only gradually worked the first few inches of the length inside, with each bit being harder to force into the small woman’s body, until the smallest of its three cocks, the avian one, was able to press against Miasma’s upper thighs. Without even thinking, Miasma knew what it wanted. She was  _sure_  of it.  _Go ahead and let it,_  that Anita-like voice in her mind insisted, drowning out any rational thought, it’s what you both want, isn’t it?

 _Yes,_  Miasma realized finally, in her own mental voice this time,  _I_ do _want it._  Miasma’s body trembled with lust and anticipation. She could still feel the third of the Chimaera’s cocks, the only one yet to have experienced the pleasure of her body, probing for another entry point. Miasma could not see it, not while she was bent down against the grass as she was, but she could feel it, and she knew her own body better than anyone, of course. Miasma adjusted her position, and she could feel the Chimaera’s largest cock shifting inside of her as they both moved, until she finally aligned the beast’s other shaft with her rear entrance.

The Chimaera was satisfied. It had finally broken its prey, and fighting for its prize was no longer an issue. It let out a low growling sound from its two remaining heads, and pressed onward. The head of its smallest cock penetrated Miasma’s body with some effort, and the girl beneath it released a sharp gasp of pleasure. The Chimaera met no more resistance from her, aside from the involuntary tightness of her own body, which could not be helped. But, in time, the beast could perhaps break her of  _that_  as well.

Miasma didn’t seem to care about the monster’s intentions. She was in utter bliss, as the lust crept its way into every nerve ending in her body, and every last corner of her mind, now that her resistance had given way. Without her mental defenses, it was amazing how rapidly the rest of her body fell to it. She could feel the Chimaera’s dicks pleasurably stretching the inside of her body, the larger of the two aided by its own cum from earlier, and the way they almost seemed to grind against each other inside of her. Its third, the lion-like one that had already released inside of her, brushed against her inner thighs as it thrust into her body with the others. Miasma couldn’t help herself. She locked her legs together, closing the other cock between the softness of her thighs, so that it would have to thrust between them whenever the Chimaera moved.

The creature did not appear to have any objections to Miasma’s latest action. It really only furthered its progress along, rather significantly in fact. The Chimaera was picking up in both speed and ferocity. By that point, both of its cocks plunged their entire lengths into the half-youkai girl’s body without much difficulty. The bulge of the larger cock was even visible through Miasma’s slightly swollen stomach. Precum leaked from the tip of the lion’s cock thrusting between her thighs, leaving them sticky and slick.

By the time the Chimaera was approaching its second climax, Miasma was already moaning and letting out occasional cries urging the beast on. Despite the size of its draconic cock, it still managed to outpace its first attempt at fucking the half-youkai girl, due to her inevitable acceptance of it. Miasma could also tell that it was close; she could feel it in the way that its cocks pulsed with pleasure inside of her, and from the volume of precum that was deposited inside of her.

“Yes… y-yes, c-cum inside me… Yes…!” Miasma cried out, before devolving into nothing more than wordless screams of ecstasy. The Chimaera roared, eventually drowning out Miasma’s voice entirely, when it finally released loads from each of its multiple cocks. The lion cock between Miasma’s thighs sprayed cum all over her chest, her stomach, her legs, and even her face. She slumped down against the grass as her own climax coursed through her, lying in a growing pool of the Chimaera’s cum. The other two flooded her ass and her pussy even further. The draconic cock in particular released almost double of what the other two could  _combined._  It flooded Miasma’s pussy and her womb, mixing in with what was already there, and swelling her stomach even more than before. Pure bliss would’ve described the look on Miasma’s face as her stomach bloated, and pressed against the cum-stained grass beneath her.

It lasted for some time, and the look of her own swollen belly led Miasma to wonder if the creature was  _actually_  capable of impregnating her. Such a thing would not have been the strangest thing she’d ever heard of. But then again, nothing else she’d experienced really seemed to matter to Miasma anymore. She was in a state of lust drunk euphoria.

A loud crack echoed through the air, followed by a roar of agony. The heavy blade of an axe had been buried in the last of the Chimaera’s ram heads. It gave a weak, agonized bleating sound, before it trailed off, and fell silent. The lion main head, now the only head that remained (aside from the snake-headed tail, anyway), roared with fury and pain.

Unnoticed by either the beast or Miasma, was Annette. Her body showed no sign of injury, having clearly regenerated from both her wounds and the poisons in her system, but she was unquestionably exhausted. The splintered handle of the axe she’d used to slay the Chimaera’s second head was still in her hands, with the blade broken off. “Let go… of my mom… you piece of  _shit,”_  Annette defiantly growled out at the injured creature.

The Chimaera was furious; both at having lost its two lesser heads, and at having been interrupted during her ministrations with the green-haired girl. Miasma, on the other hand, was dazed and confused, still unaware of what had transpired. When the Chimaera jumped to the side, in order to directly face the new combatant, Miasma slipped off of the creatures cocks, and collapsed in an ungraceful heap in a pool of cum. More joined it, as some of the amount left inside of Miasma flooded out of her, but most still remained inside of her, as evident by her still bloated stomach.

Now face to face with the Chimaera, fear took hold in Annette once again. She dropped the broken axe handle, and took two steps backward. She frantically searched for another weapon, but none of the intact ones were close enough to make a run toward, and her own whip wouldn't do a whole lot of good in her current situation. But Annette never had the time to make a decision. The Chimaera was furious, and it was not keen on being patient any longer. It rushed the Lust Youkai without warning, forcing her to act quickly, and dodge to its side. She never counted on the snake tail, however. Once it was within range, it lunged at Annette, and bit her directly on her thigh as the monster bounded past.

All at once, Annette could feel the familiar poisons working their way into her system. Her leg immediately went numb, and she toppled backwards onto the ground. But her body was now used to the effects and composition of the poison; the paralytic effects did not take complete hold this time around. Annette tried to stagger to her feet, and stumbled back onto her knees after only three steps.  _I'd have a faster time just trying to crawl,_  she reasoned, and resumed her escape at a jerky pace on her hands and knees. Every few seconds, she turned her head to glance at the Chimaera, who was approaching her slowly, and closing the distance.

Annette, in a panic, decided not to look back again, and tried to pick up her pace as the poisons were slowly broken down by her regenerative systems. That was, until she caught sight of her mother, staggering almost drunkenly toward her. It was the first time that Annette  _really_  got a firsthand look at what had happened to Miasma. The front of her body was coated to varying degrees of splattered cum, and her clothes had been torn to shreds; the only things that hadn't fallen off completely were her gloves, and the torn remains of her thigh highs. Her stomach bulged with  _most_  of the Chimaera's cum, giving her a very pregnant look. But her eyes looked empty; emotionless.  _Like a doll's eyes,_  Annette thought, with horrifying clarity.

"M... mom...?" Annette gaped helplessly upon seeing the helpless state Miasma had fallen into, her mother who had always displayed such immense strength, and she momentarily forgot all about the Chimaera that was still approaching her.

Miasma's gaze met her daughter's, and her lips curved up into a dazed smile; though that empty look remained in her eyes. Mere seconds later, Miasma was upon her. Her hands clawed at Annette, and ripped away at the Lust Youkai's dress, as she tried to break away from the struggle. "What the hell are you doing...!?" Annette shouted at her, while she tried her best to throw Miasma off. Although Miasma was beaten and exhausted, Annette still had not fully recovered from the toxins in her system, and Miasma's physical strength was still greater than Annette's by a large margin. Miasma acted with such fierce and unreasonable determination that Annette was almost too shocked to even defend herself.

By the time the Chimaera was finally upon the mother and daughter pair, Miasma had already torn Annette's dress to little more than a collection of loose hanging fabrics, that did nothing to conceal much of Annette's body. Its large shadow fell over them, and Annette was momentarily stunned as she remembered what she'd been trying to escape. Miasma took advantage of this moment to seize Annette's shoulders and flip her down to the ground, pinning her against the grass. "L-let go, damn it...! What the hell's wrong with you!?" Annette shouted, as she writhed beneath Miasma.

"It'll be great," Miasma said, in a voice Annette barely recognized, "I'll help you through it." Annette didn't know what to say. It was clear that her mother had gone  _insane._  Miasma reached down to Annette, and grasped the last remaining bits of fabric that rested on the Sin Youkai's body, and tore them away. The heavy flesh of Annette's breasts jiggled free, and Miasma greeted them with a lascivious smirk.

When the Chimaera advanced once again, Miasma slipped off of Annette, while still holding her down by her shoulders. Annette tried to squirm away, especially when she noticed the Chimaera's three cocks coming toward her once the beast was above them, but with no success. The Chimaera placed one heavy paw against Annette's body, picking up where Miasma had left off. The broken half-youkai swiftly pulled back, and darted toward the Chimaera's multiple cocks. She grabbed hold of the two largest of them, one in each hand, and stroked at them slowly. "You'll have a much easier time of it than I did," Miasma assured Annette. "So you just sit back and enjoy."

The Chimaera removed its paw from Annette's chest and stepped forward. Annette was free to move again, but she had nowhere to run to. "N... no, stop... Mom, snap out of it!" Annette cried out at Miasma, but with some hesitation. Some part of the whole situation strangely excited her, now that she knew it wasn't her  _life_  that the Chimaera was after.

Miasma did not say anything in response, and merely followed the Chimaera's steps. When its cocks were close to Annette's body, Miasma put a hand to Annette's stomach, and forced her back to the ground. With her other hand, she guided the Chimaera's draconic cock to the entrance of Annette's pussy. Annette voiced her protests again and again, but each time with less conviction. When the Chimaera actually penetrated her body, she released a scream that was undeniably pleasurable. This seemed to please Miasma, whose face lit up with the strange lifeless smile. "We're not done yet," she said, as she guided her hand down to the Chimaera's lion-like cock. As the beast slowly pushed forward, Annette's pussy continuing to stretch around the first dick as it intruded ever deeper, Miasma aligned the second with Annette's ass. When it had found its mark, the Chimaera lurched forward. Nearly half of its second cock breached Annette's other entrance, and more than two-thirds of the first was now buried deep within her.

"That wasn't so hard, was it?" Miasma said, now tracing her hand along the bulge of the Chimaera's cocks visible through the Lust Youkai's belly. Annette's face had flushed a bright red, as her own lust threatened to overtake her mind. While the Chimaera had not exactly been gentle with Miasma by any means, particularly not the second time around, it seemed to show even less restraint with Annette. Once it had penetrated both of Annette's holes, it dug down into the grass with both its front paws and hind legs, and began to slam its cocks into the pink-haired girl's body without relent.

Each thrust of the Chimaera's cocks was met with increasingly frenzied cries of pleasure from the youkai. She had given herself over to the sensation much more quickly, and much more willingly than her mother had, there was no doubt.

Annette’s large breasts bounced enticingly with each hard thrust made by the powerful creature, and it had not gone unnoticed by Miasma. She crawled on top of her daughter once again, her cum-filled stomach squishing softly against Annette’s body, and firmly squeezed at one of the woman’s breasts. With her other hand, Miasma reached back until she found the Chimaera’s final, unused cock. Her touch was enough to slow the beast’s pace long enough to Miasma to align it with her  _own_  pussy. As it was the smallest of the three, and due to the previous few times the Chimaera had taken her, it slipped into her with ease.

The two moaned almost in unison as they were both taken by each of the Chimaera’s cocks. Miasma continued to fondle at her daughter’s breast, and soon enough, her mouth clasped over the nipple of its twin. The Chimaera had very quickly resumed its previous pace, and then exceeded it, until it smacked roughly against the bodies of the two girls with each thrust. Annette in particular was squirming with ecstasy beneath her mother and the creature that was ravaging her, as a result of their combined efforts.

Eventually, Miasma popped Annette’s breast from her mouth, and stared up into the other woman’s eyes. “All the time we’ve lived together... after everything you’ve done with my wife, my sister, with everyone else in Mugenkan... the two of us... have never been together.”

Annette gazed back into her mother’s eyes, only dimly aware of what Miasma was trying to say. “M... mom...? What are you...?”

“Fuck me, Annette,” she answered flatly, “Bring out your cock and  _fuck me.”_  There was such strong desire in Miasma’s eyes, and really it was the  _only_  thing Annette could see in her eyes. But there was no use denying that look. Even if Annette had reason to protest, she felt as if she would have yielded anyway.

And so Annette did just as Miasma had asked. Her cock appeared on her body, where her clit had been just seconds before, where it was pressed between their stomachs. Miasma raised her body as much as she could, and reached down to grasp her daughter’s cock. Annette bit at her lower lip, as she tried to hold back her moans that resulted not just from the Chimaera’s unending movements, but also her mother’s gentle touch to her newly grown dick. Miasma guided it to her vaginal entrance, and with some effort, forced it inside alongside the Chimaera’s own avian cock.

The sensation of being inside her mother’s pussy was at once too much for the Lust Youkai to handle, but she would receive no respite. Miasma rode Annette’s cock with reckless abandon, bouncing atop it with all of the energy her battered body could manage.

Annette was the first to reach her limit. With two of the Chimaera’s cocks inside of her body, her  _own_  inside of her mother’s body, and the hand still grasping roughly at her breast, it was too much for even Annette to handle. Her cock nearly burst with cum inside of Miasma’s pussy, unleashing an amount that seemed to surpass even that of the Chimaera’s draconic cock. Miasma’s eyes shot wide open as she felt the flood of it pour into her body, with such force that much of it burst out from her pussy around both of the cocks inside of her, where it splattered onto the grass or their thighs. As her stomach continued to swell with the excess cum, Miasma’s own climax coursed violently throughout her body.

The Chimaera was not far behind the two girls. It let out one final roar, and then slammed the full length of each of its three dicks into the two youkai women. All three pumped their loads of cum into the girls. It made little difference to Miasma, whose pussy was already stuffed to the brim with several loads at that point, but it was the first time for Annette to experience the sensation.

Both of Annette’s holes were flooded with the beast’s cum. Unlike her mother, at least, Annette was quite used to being filled with greater than normal levels of cum, and was not surprised to feel the way her stomach rounded out over the bulge of the Chimaera’s cocks, and squished up against Miasma’s body. Any reservations Annette might have had about having sex with her mother, or giving her body over to the Chimaera, were flushed from her mind for good at that moment. She wanted nothing else but to remain there, with her mother, and the Chimaera. What other options were there, really?

It would be quite some time before any adventurers ventured into the Chimaera’s lair again, but when no one from the Gensokyo guild returned to High Lagaard, it was widely assumed that they were among the many to fall before the king of beasts. They would not have been the first.

What quickly became apparent, however, was that none who attempted to slay the Chimaera from that day forward ever returned. Not even the famed Guild Esbat made any attempts to defeat the Chimaera. Many rumors began to circulate throughout the town about why no one was able to kill the beast. Some feared that the Chimaera was immortal. But there were still others who claimed that the truth was far more unsettling; that the monster was aided by two former explorers, who fought on its behalf.


	3. Basilisk

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Featured Characters: Annette Soleil, Lydia Anaberal
> 
> Check the Chapter 1 Character Roster for more details.

After defeating the Chimaera, and reopening the path to the 2nd stratum for the first time in almost a decade, Annette and the other members of the Gensokyo guild had been openly accepted as citizens of High Lagaard, and were even considered heroes by some, for avenging the deaths of Guild Beowulf. While they were still determined above all else to return home to Gensokyo, it was a kindness they welcomed. And, as some of them had to admit, it was quite fun to explore the mysteries of the Yggdrasil Labyrinth.

Their fame earned the attention of Minister Dubois once more, who placed a new, optional task before them. (Annette had groaned at this, after having already having already been put in charge of the restaurant and developing the town.) The minister told them of an ancient ruin called Ginnungagap, located near the outskirts of town, a short distance from base of the Yggdrasil tree. The princess of Caledonia, a nearby region with whom High Lagaard had strong relations, was meant to perform a ritual within the depths of the ruins every hundred years, he explained. Normally, this was not public knowledge. But, as Dubois continued, Ginnungagap had fallen into a state of disrepair over the last century, and was now the home of quite a few monsters. He explained that while the princess and her companions were prepared to deal with monsters if necessary (and that in fact, the  _previous_  princess and her allies had even ventured as far as the 3rd stratum in the labyrinth before finishing the ritual), but it would be preferable to at least clear through any of the more  _dangerous_  beasts before the princess arrived.

At first, the duke of High Lagaard had sent a few common guards to survey the ruins. But when only a small fraction of the number that had been sent returned, bringing tales of a horrific serpent that lived within the depths of Ginnungagap, the duke tasked Dubois with selecting a group of explorers that would be up for the task of slaying the creature. Naturally, who better than the new guild that had earned its fame by slaying the dreaded Chimaera?

Annette had never expected the ruins of Ginnungagap to be anywhere near as dangerous as the Yggdrasil labyrinth. After all, their guild had bested the infamous Chimaera, king of beasts! They were even the first to reach the 2nd stratum in almost a decade. In truth, the common monsters inhabiting the ruins were almost a joke, after their cursory excursion into the Auburn Thicket, the autumnal forest above the 1st stratum.

The true terror awaited them at the end of the ruins; a massive, snake-like creature with four arms that almost put the Chimaera to shame. The guards who had seen the creature and escaped with their lives had called it the Basilisk, for its fearsome ability to turn people to stone. While the Basilisk was not as physically overbearing as the Chimaera (despite its overwhelming size; the Basilisk was almost ten times as large as the Chimaera!), its other abilities were far more troubling.

Lenne had done her best to try and negate the Basilisk’s ability to turn people to stone, and she’d done a good job of it for a time. But once Lenne herself had been petrified, their fates had been sealed. One by one, Annette watched her friends, family, and allies suffer a similar fate. Devita was the first after Lenne, of course, so distraught over her daughter’s untimely petrification, that she didn’t even try to defend herself.

Ultimately, it was only Annette and Lydia that remained in the very end. The Basilisk itself was barely wounded, and they both realized that there was no chance of victory now. Not with just the two of them. The other members of their guild, petrified though they were, might still have been alive. But without returning to town, they had no way of potentially healing them from their current state. And if they abandoned everyone now, what would stop the Basilisk from simply destroying the petrified remnants?

“Lydia… We… might actually be done for here,” Annette said. Lydia turned to face her step-daughter, and feigned a smile. It was clearly forced, and Lydia dropped it immediately.

“You’re probably right, dear.” Lydia glanced around at the various petrified remains of their friends and family. Yes, she felt that they were all definitely alive. But what could either of them possibly do to restore the stone individuals to a semblance of normalcy? Better to simply die with some dignity, rather than suffer the same fate. Lydia clutched the handle of the axe in her hand, and turned to face Annette once again. “Come on, Annette. If we’re gonna die, let’s at least do it properly. It’s better than cowering in the corner, waiting to get turned to rocks, don’t you think?”

Annette looked Lydia in the eyes, and a pained smile crossed her lips. “Yeah. And it’s a hell of a lot better than dying here alone.” Annette gripped her whip, and took a step forward. “And I’m not gonna go down til I  _know_  there’s no chance of killing this thing. Heh, maybe we just gotta stab it in the eyes or somethin’?”

“If we can get that high up, that would sound like a  _great_  idea, dear,” Lydia remarked. Together, the two of them charged against the Basilisk one final time.

However, the Basilisk didn’t seem to have any intention of  _actually_  killing the two. Its intentions were not quite so final. As the two charged at the beast, the Basilisk swung its massive tail along the ground, meaning to sweep them aside. Lydia, who was the closer of the two, reacted much more quickly. She leapt above the Basilisk’s tail, narrowly avoiding the attack. Annette, on the other hand, caught the attack mid-jump, and felt the scaly tail slam into her lower legs as she jumped from the ground, and she fell awkwardly back down to the ground.

And yet, the Basilisk had at least anticipated that one or both of them would’ve avoided the attack. It hadn’t been a particularly forceful one, for that matter, and it took little time for the Basilisk to react. With the closest of its four arms, the Basilisk snatched Lydia out of the air, and tightly gripped her within its four-clawed hand.

“Lydia…!” Annette cried from the ground below, once she saw what had happened to other woman. She tried to right herself, and make an attempt to free her last remaining comrade, but the Basilisk bore down on her almost immediately. Annette stumbled backwards, but the creature was too quick; it reached out with the arm opposite of the one that had captured Lydia, and did the same with the downed Lust Youkai. The Basilisk bellowed a triumphant sound, that was somewhere between a roar and the hiss of a snake.

The Basilisk glared down at the two captured explorers with its brightly glowing red eyes, but it did not attempt to petrify them; at least, not yet. The creature had far more sinister plans for the two. Ones that, in an alternate reality, perhaps the Chimaera they’d defeated earlier might have shared, had it been victorious. As it glared down at the two captured explorers, however, Annette and Lydia were transfixed with what was probably horror and anticipation. They couldn’t begin to suspect what the beast actually had in mind for them.

Lydia and Annette were at the Basilisk’s complete mercy, however, so it wasn’t long until they found out. The lust that emanated from Annette’s body was powerful and overwhelming, especially when she was under a period of stress; and the frequent life or death battles in the labyrinths were certainly no joke. Annette had lost count of how many times one of the others of the guild (usually Hana) had snuck off with her to relieve the effects of the spread of lust. And on several occasions, Lydia had done the same with Miasma. It should not have been any surprise that this lust would’ve spread to the monsters they fought with as well. But until now, they’d always defeated them before they had the opportunity to take advantage of one of the guild members, and sate their lust.

This time, there was no stopping the monster that had defeated them. Annette’s lust continued to radiate from her body, even in small amounts no matter how much she tried to negate them. They were only further amplifying the Basilisk’s already significant sexual desire. And because it had captured two surviving explorers, it was going to put them to good use. The Basilisk had two, huge, serpent-like cocks; each of which were probably half as long as Annette or Lydia was tall, and nearly as thick as a normal person’s torso. The two both were witness as the Basilisk’s two shafts emerged from the lower part of its body, already full erect by the time they appeared. The two could merely look down upon them with horror and revulsion, and then back at each other, with twin expressions of shock as they fully realized what the Basilisk intended to use them for.

The Basilisk proceeded to lower each of the two women down toward its twin dicks. Of the two, Lydia tried harder to writhe free of the creature’s grasp, but to no avail. What little ability she had left in this world to manipulate shadows in this world was not enough to free her of the Basilisk’s grip. Any attempts from Annette to break free, or use some form of ability to her advantage, would really only result in worsening their situation, as her stress continued to build upon her lust output.

When the Basilisk pushed each of the two against one of its cocks, it used its free arms to shred their clothing down the middle. With the two held vulnerable, it was particularly easy for the reptilian beast to shed through what armor they had left. With her body exposed, and her pussy entrance pressed against the Basilisk’s enormous shaft, Lydia resumed her struggles again, and screamed at the creature. “There’s no way you’re going to fit that thing inside me…!” Lydia did not know if the Basilisk could understand her, but it didn’t really matter. Even if it had, it showed no signs of hesitation.

With a grunt of satisfaction, the Basilisk finally speared the two youkai women down onto its cocks. Annette gave out a sharp cry, that drifted off into a moan of pain and pleasure, as at least half of the creature’s length entered her body. Her mid-section was distended obscenely around it, and her pussy was stretched tightly to allow its entry. Lydia had not fared any better with the Basilisk’s painful intrusion. Her body was not as pliant as Annette’s, and the Basilisk had only forced the first few inches of its considerable length into Lydia’s pussy. She bit down on her lip, biting back the scream that threatened to voice itself. It was painful, that much was true, but there was some pleasure in it as well. Lydia had never taken anything quite so huge before (she’d had sex with Hana once, and she tended to be on the large side, but that was nothing compared to this), but Annette’s lust had taken hold in more than just the Basilisk. By the end of most of the guild’s more difficult battles, Lydia had absorbed enough of Annette’s influence that she could barely restrain herself from jumping Miasma right then and there. Once, after defeating the Terrible Hunter FOE on the 3rd floor, she  _had_  given in to her needs, and leapt at Miasma immediately after they'd landed the final blow. So for that reason, part of her  _did_  enjoy it. But she would never give the Basilisk the satisfaction of hearing her want it. Not while she still had the better grasp over her own lust. At least, that’s what she told herself.

The Basilisk took note of the resistance it was faced with in Lydia’s body. It could easily see that Annette would be of no real concern from that point forward; and in fact, having the Lust Youkai trapped firmly around its thick member only served to increase the beast’s sexual drive. The Basilisk released its grip on Annette, who remained unmoving on top of its cock, and then relocated that hand to grasp Lydia from both sides. Lydia’s eyes opened wide, and she shook her head rapidly. “N… no, don’t you dare…!” she screeched at it, to no avail. The Basilisk hissed down at her, and ignored her pleas. With both of its lower arms now grasping the squirming woman, the Basilisk forced Lydia down the entire length of its dick with one forcible motion. Lydia’s eyes shot wide open, and her words were instantly cut short. Her body trembled (she was unable to do much else, anyway), and her torso bulged quite visibly around the solid shape of the Basilisk’s cock, even more so than Annette’s at that moment.

Satisfied that it had broken Lydia’s resistance, what little there had been, the Basilisk returned its hand down towards Annette, who made no more sound than a strained moan as she felt the creature’s claws close around her once again. Waves of lustful energy radiated from Annette's body, inflicting both the Basilisk and Lydia as well with more of their corruptive influence. The Basilisk growled with satisfaction, as it felt the pleasurable warmth of Annette's lust emanating from her body around its cock. It tensed its grip, and began by slowly forcing Annette down the remaining length of its shaft. Unlike Lydia, Annette's body yielded to the massive intrusion with surprising ease, although not without an enjoyable sensation of tightness that was unusual for the minimal amount of difficulty it had with entry. While it forced Annette down along its length, however, it began to pull Lydia back off of its second cock. Slowly at first, the distention of Lydia's body returned to its normal state, until only the first few inches of the Basilisk's massive member was left inside. Lydia groaned, her mind fairly broken at that point. Annette's continuously spreading lust had worked its way deep into her consciousness, and left Lydia as a perfectly willing fuck toy for the Basilisk to take advantage of.

The Basilisk continued its movements in this fashion for some time; forcing one of the women back down onto one of its cocks, while pulling the other back up. And over time, it gradually began to increase its speed, as their bodies became progressively more accommodating for the Basilisk's entry. Given the beast's size, it was less like sex, and more comparable to it using Annette and Lydia as living onahole dolls for its twin cocks. The two had sunk deep into their own lust to offer any complaints or resistance. Annette had rather quickly devolved into moaning desperately as her body was used as the Basilisk's plaything, while Lydia had taken more to breathing heavily, with her mouth hung agape.

The creature must have been greatly enjoying its captured prey, because it did not take long for the Basilisk to achieve its first climax. By that time, its motions had become much faster; it had already begun to complete full movements of pulling one of the two up, and then ramming them back down (all while the other was in the opposite phase of these motions) in a matter of just a few seconds. When it had finally reached its limit, the Basilisk released another roar of pleasure, and tightened its grip on the two youkai women, and then forced both of them down the entire length of its cocks. It was a good thing it had, as the two would have otherwise shot off the Basilisk's shafts from the sheer force with which its cum flooded into them. The amount it released was not particularly surprising, considering the size of the creature. But it was even then only further amplified by the corruptive nature of Annette's abilities. The first shots of cum that poured into them was almost too much for their bodies to initially react toward. Particularly in Lydia's case, a large amount of it burst free from her body at her vaginal entrance, along the lower circumference of the Basilisk's massive cock. As more of its thick fluids flooded into Annette and Lydia, and as the Basilisk tightened its hold, less of it managed to escape. Their stomachs swelled and rounded out rapidly, eventually concealing the distended bulges of the Basilisk's dicks within their bodies.

While its cum continued to rush into Annette and Lydia's well-used cunts, although at a steadily decreasing rate, the Basilisk's eyes began to glow once more. It glared down at the two, with malice clear in its eyes. It seemed that the Basilisk intended for the two to share the same fate that had befallen the rest of their guild; to be petrified remnants of their former selves, left to litter the Basilisk's domain as trophies of its conquests. Lydia stared upward at the Basilisk's eyes, and felt her body begin to stiffen. Her face became permanently frozen in a look of mixed confusion and lust, as it, and the rest of her body, hardened into grayish stone. For the rest of her existence, she would be frozen in that state, with her body gaping from the Basilisk's cock, and her stomach distended with the massive deposit of its cum. And yet, despite having been petrified, Lydia remained seemed to remain conscious, and trapped forever in her own unmoving body, aware of everything that had happened to her.  _Are everyone else... even Miasma and Serene... still conscious in those stone bodies...?_  Lydia wondered.  _Can they see what's happened to us?_

Unlike Lydia, Annette's body had not quite turned to stone as the Basilisk had intended. Her body had stiffened when she caught the creature's gaze, and she remained that way for some time, until it eventually slackened, as if nothing had happened. The Basilisk, with what limited thought processes were available to it, could not begin to explain why its attempts to petrify the Lust Youkai were unsuccessful. Further attempts to rectify this were met with less success than the first. In truth, Annette's natural Sin Youkai regeneration was quick to counter any permanent, negative effects to her physical being, and restore her body to its proper state. After the Basilisk's first attempt, her body had become acquainted with the manner of petrification, and could more easily negate its effects on later attempts.

The Basilisk was both irritated and perplexed by this new development. But upon further thought, it decided it would overlook the situation for a time, and focus on its  _other_  victim. The beast grasped Lydia's petrified body with both of its lower arms, thus releasing Annette for the moment (though she remained firmly lodged on top of its other cock). The Basilisk pulled the woman's stone body further down along her cock, what little it could, and released the last few spurts of its cum inside of her. Surprisingly, Lydia realized, her body had not become completely rigid. Her pussy stretched ever so slightly to allow the Basilisk's deeper entry, although she certainly lacked the previous ability to adapt toward any dramatic size changes. At least, not in any immediate sense. She realized, with dawning mixed horror and desire, that even in this petrified state, the Basilisk could potentially still use her as a toy for one of its cocks, should the urge strike it. Perhaps, as well, the  _others_  that had been turned to stone would suffer the same fate; to be used as unwieldy cock warmers for the giant creature.

When the Basilisk's orgasm had finally reached its conclusion, and the last of its cum had been emptied into Annette and the now petrified Lydia, the beast decided it had no further use for the latter woman right then. Annette's resistance to its petrifying gaze could be a blessing in disguise, it realized. Sure, it  _could_  use the other petrified explorers to sate its lust. And, in time, it would probably do so with each of them at least once. But why should it spend its time with such unwieldy toys, when it had a perfectly compliant and flexible alternative?

The Basilisk hoisted Lydia's petrified body off of its cock, and then glanced down at her frozen form for a brief moment. A more intelligent creature might've taken a bit of sadistic delight out of seeing the permanently distended and swollen form that Lydia would spend the rest of her life in. But the Basilisk was not much more than any other monster, and thus barely gave Lydia a second thought, as it allowed her body to drop carelessly to the floor, where her stone body shattered instantly, putting an end to the pitiful state she'd spent the last few moments of her life in.

Annette, in her dazed and fucked silly state of mind, was barely aware of what had transpired over the last few moments. She did not actively realize that the Basilisk had tried, and failed, to petrify her. Nor did she notice that Lydia had been discarded, and subsequently killed, as a result of the Basilisk's newfound interest in Annette. What she  _did_  become aware of, was that one of the Basilisk's shafts was currently unattended to, and that the creature had  _every_  intention of rectifying that. The Basilisk grasped Annette in its claws yet again, and lifted her almost entirely off of its cock. A flood of the reptilian beast's previous load poured out from Annette's pussy, and down to the floor of the ruins. Her swollen belly reduced noticeably in size, both by the almost total removal of the Basilisk's member, and by the cum that evacuated her body, though most of it had in fact remained inside. The beast then grabbed its second dick with its other lower arm, and began to reposition Annette's body, while aligning its other shaft with her rear entrance. Annette, who was too far gone to harbor any lingering concerns or reservations of her fate, felt the tip of the Basilisk's second gargantuan member with feelings of eager anticipation. What better joys could there be for a Lust Youkai, than to give oneself over to the baser instinctual desires of fucking like beasts?

The Basilisk pulled Annette back towards its body with a powerful burst of strength. Its second cock entered the youkai's ass with some difficulty, more than it had experienced with her vaginal entrance the first time around, but its efforts did no go unrewarded. With one more firm pull, the Basilisk managed to impale Annette on just over half of the length of its two cocks. Annette gave out an exasperated cry of ecstasy. Her body was stretched dramatically around the incredible girth of the two shafts, even with the heavy deposit of cum still stored in her womb.

Having already forced the Lust Youkai onto the majority of its two lengths, which together were probably as thick (or  _thicker_ ) than Annette's torso had been in the first place, forcing her to take the rest inside was really the easy part. With one last push, the Basilisk jammed the entirety of both cocks into Annette's stretched and abused body. Any normal human would have long since died from the brutal intrusions, as their internal organs were crushed or otherwise forced out of place by the massive thickness of the Basilisk's cocks. But Annette's insides were functionally useless, serving very little biological purpose, and were easily repaired or forced aside. Annette herself was a babbling, mindless mess. The fact that she could talk at all with such gargantuan cocks lodged inside of her comparatively small body was nothing short of miraculous. "Y-yes... f... fuck... harder...!" Annette muttered, among other unintelligible phrases. "So... g-good...!"

The Basilisk could not understand what little of Annette's words were even comprehensible, but it could at least hear the desperation in her tone. Though it had no intentions of ever going easy on the broken Lust Youkai, Annette's desperation did add a good bit of incentive for the beast to go all out, and all the more quickly. It hissed with delight, and began to repeat the same course of action that it had taken when using both Annette the first time. The repeated entry into Annette's two entrances were considerably more difficult than it had been with just one, and the Basilisk was never able to reach the same speed it had when taking both Annette  _and_  Lydia. Yet it did manage to come close, and that was more than enough to break what little of Annette's sanity remained. Even if she were in any state to keep track, Annette would not have really been able to recount how many times she'd been forced to her climax during that time. It seemed like every nerve ending in her body was being pressed down by the Basilisk's massive intruding cocks.

After several more minutes of this same treatment, Annette had taken to just screaming wordlessly with pleasure. Her voice echoed throughout the deeper halls of the ruins, but there was no one to hear her but the other monsters. Were there even any explorers or guards around to hear her, it would be doubtful that any of them could even attempt to pry her from the Basilisk's grasp. It  _liked_  its new toy, and it would certainly fight to keep it.

When the Basilisk began to come close to its second orgasm, both of its cocks began to release a steady amount of precum. While it would've gone unnoticed amidst the considerable load still sitting within her pussy, Annette  _did_  feel the amount that streamed into her ass, and it managed to focus her thoughts on a single point. "Y-yes...! More... c-cum again, I want m... more...!" Annette cried out, in between sharp gasps and screams of ecstasy that interrupted her words, whenever the Basilisk would pull her back onto its dicks. The Basilisk was quick to fulfill Annette's desperate pleas, anyway, whether it cared to or not. A torrent of cum from both of the beast's cocks poured into Annette this time, both mixing itself with the previous load, and also filling in the unsoiled areas of the rest of the Lust Youkai's insides.

It seemed even Annette's body had  _some_  limits, though. Or at least, limits that had not yet been adjusted toward the Basilisk's standards. Although most of the beast's cum still remained within Annette's body, bulging her stomach even more than before, not nearly as much of it was able to remain within her. Huge amounts of the thick fluid burst out from her entrances around the girth of the Basilisk's cocks, and splattered to the floor beneath them. Eventually, as more and more of it flooded into her ass, and through the rest of her body, Annette coughed up several large bursts of cum that had forced itself all the way through her insides, and up to her throat. By the time that the Basilisk had finished, Annette's body was more noticeably swollen with the creature's loads, and her front was drenched with the various amounts that she had coughed up onto herself, and her thighs were similarly splattered with the sticky substance.

Having finished with Annette, at least for the time being, the Basilisk released its hold on her. As it slipped away toward the darker depths of its lair, to rest from its session with Annette and Lydia, and the battle that had taken place previously, Annette finally slipped free of the Basilisk's cocks, and fell to the floor in a sticky heap. The Basilisk was not concerned about what would happen to her. If Annette could survive what she'd been through up until that moment, a drop to the floor wouldn't harm her much. And in her current state, she was clearly not going to run.

Annette fell into unconsciousness soon after that moment, and the Basilisk took that time to rest. It would have plenty of time with which to use Annette's body to its liking. And of course... there  _were_  other explorers that it had petrified earlier that might be of use.

Although the Gensokyo Guild had failed to slay the Basilisk as they'd been requested, eventually the princess of Caledonia and her companions would need to begin their ritual in the depths of the ruins. When that time came, perhaps  _they_  would have better luck slaying the beast. Either way, they would be in for an unpleasant surprise should they see what became of the previous group of explorers that had tried to do the same.


	4. Strange Statue + Giant Moa

The Auburn Thicket, the 2nd stratum of the Yggdrasil labyrinth, was every bit as beautiful as the previous stratum. Perhaps, even more so. The autumnal scenery was such a drastic shift from the vibrant greens of the 1st stratum. But with the change in setting, came a change in the local monster population. Everything that the residents of Gensokyo had encountered so far was brand new to them. Not a single monster was like anything they'd ever encountered in the 1st stratum. They could recall seeing such things like giant hostile mushrooms, living statues, giant frilled lizards, and most troublesome, powerful ostrich-like birds. Of course, there were also the resident FOEs, which were like strange fiery ghosts.

On their own, with the exception of those last creatures that they didn't dare try to confront, very few of the monsters in the 2nd stratum posed much of a threat to the guild. The birds, the Giant Moas as they were actually called, were the most dangerous, but even they were negligible on their own. Everyone in the guild was confident that they were nearing the end of the 6th floor, the first of the new stratum, because the enemy encounters had become trifling.

Their string of lucky encounters was not to last forever. Near the end of the 6th floor (their confidence that they were close had not been misguided), the guild was ambushed by a pair of monsters: one of the Giant Moas, and the gargoyle-like monster called the Strange Statue.

"Come on, let's just get this over with," Lenne said, as she braced herself for the battle.

"Don't get so overly confident, Lenne!" Reika snapped back at the other woman. Lenne merely groaned. "We've never had to deal with both of these at once before!"

"Aw, come on, Reika.~" Annette came up beside Reika, and patted her friend on the shoulder. "We've beaten both of those things before, this is nothing."

"Look out!" Sakuya called at the two, while they were talking. The Giant Moa had already rushed at the guild, and was ready to attack. It was fast; easily the fastest monster they'd encountered in the labyrinth so far, and its kicks were both powerful and deadly. This was only made worse by how distracted the guild’s front line had been talking with each other, instead of focusing on the enemy in front of them. It bolted toward the party and stomped on the ground, sending a violent quake through the nearby area that stunned Annette and Reika, and also injured the other party members.

Sakuya remained at a distance, having avoided the brunt of the worst damage, and used her Hexer abilities to temporarily bind the moa's legs. "I won't be able to hold it forever, so kill it quickly!"

Although the moa had been momentarily rendered somewhat harmless (although its normal attacks were still a considerable threat), the Strange Statue was also approaching. While Annette and Reika assaulted the moa, trying to kill it off quickly so that they would only be left with the less threatening statue, the other enemy lunged toward the two. Its stone claws slashed at both Annette and Reika, and knocked them away from the moa.

"Be careful, Reika!" Reimu called out to her daughter, as she ran to Reika's side. She administered her healing magic on Reika's wounds. She wasn't nearly as worried about Annette, who due to her Sin Youkai nature, had managed to retain her natural regenerative abilities, and would have less to worry about from the dangers of the labyrinth. It was largely for that reason alone that Annette had accompanied the guild in nearly all of their explorations (they’re learned quickly that groups of more than five or six members was more detrimental than anything, as they would constantly be attracting monsters).

”I’m fine mom, really,” Reika said, smiling briefly back at Reimu, before she charged back into the fight. Although everyone except Annette had lost the majority of their abilities, Reika was one of the few not significantly hindered by this in battle, due to her existing skill with a katana. Adopting the Ronin class for exploration hadn’t been much of a stretch for her level of skill. She aimed a devastating cut toward the Strange Statue, creating a deep gash into the monster’s stone shoulder, but not killing it just yet.

The statue didn’t make any sound to acknowledge the attack. Whether it felt pain or not was difficult to distinguish. It merely swiped at Reika again, forcing her to dodge backwards, until she was standing beside Annette. The statue slowly advanced toward the duo, ready to strike when the opportunity presented itself.

Just as the statue seemed to be ready to make its move, and Reika and Annette prepared to defend themselves, they heard Sakuya utter a quiet curse. The Giant Moa, freed from the binding on its legs, wasted no time in attacking. Ignoring Reika and Annette, the bird monster darted between them, and lunged straight toward Lenne, who was not prepared for the sudden assault. The moa lunged with both of its legs raised, and then barreled into Lenne at top speed, slamming its feet into the woman’s chest with a loud crash.

”Lenne!” Annette turned, and watched as Lenne was sent sprawling to the ground in a limp heap. The moa was still too close for Reimu to attempt healing the fallen woman. Sakuya was doing her best to bind the moa’s legs a second time, but she was finding it to be a more difficult task than before. Annette, however, was too focused on Lenne’s status to remember the Strange Statue that was still poised to attack.

”Annette, get out of the way!” Annette barely had time to react, before she found herself being shoved out of the way by Reika, just as the Strange Statue had made a grab for her. Instead, the statue had gotten a hold of Reika, who the creature held tightly in both of its stone claws. “Let go of me!” Reika screeched at the statue, though her words fell on deaf ears. Although it had wanted Annette, the statue seemed satisfied with its new captive.

Preoccupied with the Giant Moa, Reimu and Sakuya were not initially aware of what had happened to Reika, leaving only Annette to bear initial witness to her friend’s unfortunate fate. She picked herself up from the ground after being shoved away by Reika, only to turn and see that the Strange Statue had begun to make quick work of tearing the young shrine maiden’s clothing to shreds with its claws. Annette briefly stood there wondering, as she laid her eyes upon it, if the statue’s large, stone cock had been there the entire time. It was larger than the creature’s stunted, hunchback-like stature would’ve suggested, although the monster still stood a good deal taller than Annette or anyone in their party. It was at around the same time that Annette regained her ground that Reika realized what the creature’s intentions were, and that her torn clothing had been intentional, rather than the result of Reika’s viscious struggling.

”You... can’t be serious...” Reika muttered as she stared down at the statue’s rock dick. Her clothing had been torn almost completely in the center, and was slowly falling off in tatters, but her panties had remained otherwise intact. The statue, it seemed, lacked the dexterity to properly cut apart something so close to the skin without harming its prey. Reika’s breasts, normally concealed beneath her sarashi, and surprisingly not much smaller than Annette’s own, had been freed, however, and bounced proudly as Reika began to struggle once again. “Annette!” she cried out, “get over here and get this thing off of me!”

”R... right!” Annette ran toward the statue, whip in hand, and began desperately trying to assault the beast. As resistant as the Strange Statue was to most physical attacks, Annette’s attempts barely fazed the creature. “Let go of her, damn it!”

”Reika!” Reimu called out from the other side of the battle field, having finally taken notice of her daughter’s predicament. This caused Sakuya to turn as well, drawing her attention away from the moa for just a few moments; it was a deadly mistake.

With her eyes elsewhere, Sakuya’s reactions time was slowed. Just enough to allow the Giant Moa to charge at her, and send her toppling to the ground. With her lightweight armor, unable to wear much else upon devoting herself to the Hexer class for their explorations, Sakuya’s defenses were rather pitiful. She crashed against the grassy floor with an agonized cry. Before she could even try to get up, the moa jumped right onto her chest, loudly cracking several of her ribs. Sakuya coughed a thick wad of blood from her mouth, and then fell limp on the ground with an expressionless gaze, either dead or close to it.

Reimu was not immediately aware of Sakuya’s fate, as her attention had been focused on trying to help her daughter. The moa was not prepared to attack her just yet, either way, as it seemed to be more concerned with checking the statuses of both Lenne and Sakuya. The statue was quickly becoming irritated with Annette’s attempts at interfering with its capture. With one violent motion, the Strange Statue swung itself around and clubbed Annette in the side of the head with the blunt side of its arm, while still clutching Reika by the waist with its left hand. Annette went sprawling aside, heavily dazed by the blow and unable to get back up immediately, but otherwise in no life threatening danger. Certainly one of the perks of being a Voidborn creature like she was.

With Annette out of the way, the Strange Statue was free (for the time being) to take its prize. It repositioned its right claw over one of Reika’s sizeable breasts, and squeezed firmly with both of its hands, causing Reika to wince, and not just with pain. The statue didn’t seem to much care if Reika’s panties were still barring its entry, as it already begin to position Reika’s entrance above the head of its cock. Reika’s continued complaints were thoroughly ignored, and then silenced beneath her cry of mixed strain and pleasure, as the stature speared Reika on its cock. The statue’s cock was completely unyielding; a solid stone mass that did not bend in any way to shape itself to Reika’s insides. When the Strange Statue pulled Reika down a second time, lodging the entirety of its length within the girl’s pussy, it bulged obscenely through her stomach.

”Get off of my daughter, you monster!” Reimu screeched at the statue, just as it had forced her the rest of the way down its cock. The statue gave Reimu an almost bored look, as if assuming that Reimu was of no threat to it. Reimu swung her staff with all of her strength, and crashed it into the monster’s left arm. The blow sent a painful vibratation throughout the statue’s body, and cracked the stone surface of its arm. The statue’s mouth gaped in a silent declaration of pain, but it did not release Reika. Reimu raised her staff for a second attack, hoping to widen the crack in the creature’s arm, or perhaps even severe it completely.

Before Reimu could even reach the peak of her swing, the Giant Moa returned to join the fray. It ran straight into Reimu, not even attempting to really harm her, but to merely knock her to the ground. Reimu fell sprawling facedown against the grass, and then quickly found herself pinned beneath the weight of the moa’s larger body. She clawed at the grass in front of her, trying to pull herself out from under the moa’s body, but to no avail. The moa let out a triumphant sound, having bested the Hakurei shrine maiden (in a heavily weakened state, of course), and rendered the party from the Gensokyo guild unable to continue fighting.

Reika was in no state to worry about what was going to happen to her mother at that moment. Although she’d seen the moa approaching, she couldn’t say anything to warn Reimu at the time. And now, with its last threat out of the way, the Strange Statue was free to use Reika at it pleased. It tightened its hold on Reika once again, and began to lift the younger shrine maiden along the length of its shaft. Reika had ceased her struggling rather quickly after that point, as it only made her situation even more strenuous. The statue fucked by first lifting her slowly, until all but the last couple inches of its cock had left Reika’s body, paused briefly, and then slammed the girl back down onto its entire length. The sound of Reika’s hips smacking against the creature’s stone body reverberated through the forest, mingled with Reika’s cries of unwilling pleasure.

For as much as Reika hated to admit it, she  _was_  enjoying it. Her body responded to the haze of lustful energy in the air rather easily, due to her past experiences with Annette. And of course, it was that same lust surrounding her that had gotten all of them into this predicament in the first place. Why else would this gargoyle-like statue want to fuck her like this? Reika had the feeling that Annette’s abilities had been the cause of a number of close calls in the past not unlike this one, although they’d managed to avoid anything too harrowing up until now. Reika’s body was going against her mind in every way, and was giving in to both the lust enveloping her, and the stone monster that had captured her. Reika’s pussy had become wet with pleasure and desire as a result of it, and was making the Strange Statue’s entry both easier, and more pleasurable for her. At the very least, it was no longer a physically painful experience.

Reimu was about to find herself on the receiving end of a similar predicament as well, all while her daughter was slowly being fucked out of her senses by the monster nearby. The Giant Moa was not as dextrous as the Strange Statue (for one thing, it lacked hands), and could not hope to try removing Reimu’s clothing, so the bird monster’s intentions had not been quite so obvious. It was only when the moa had begun grinding its erect cock against Reimu’s ass, in an attempt to slide it beneath Reimu’s skirt and past her panties, that she finally realized that she was about to share her daughter’s fate.

”I am not... getting fucked by.. a giant bird...!” Reimu spat out from between gritted teeth. In her moment of desperation, she’d even tried to reach into her sleeve for the sealing talismans kept there, as part of her usual shrine maiden arsenal. They were the only things she could hope to reach, as her staff had toppled further away than she could extend her arm. However, Reimu’s heart sank when, upon flinging the handful of seals at the moa, she realized that they would have no effect.

In this world, whatever it was, Reimu did not have her connection to the gods. The magic enriched atmosphere of Gensokyo that had made her, and everyone else, as powerful as they were was not present here. Even disregarding that, almost all of their abilities had proven useless in this world, for some reason that they could not possibly determine. All except for Annette, whose affinity with the Void meant that she could effectively function in any world, barring some sort of special circumstances. Although, everyone else had at least kept  _some_  semblance of their original abilities. Miasma still retained her higher than average physical strength, for instance, and Marisa’s own latent magical potential allowed her to utilize the Alchemist class’s formulas to greater effect than Reimu could have hoped to. And unfortunately, Annette’s abilities had only proven to be more troublesome than helpful. Lust might be useful as a debilitating agent on human or youkai targets, but it had only managed to send the monsters of the Yggdrasil labyrinth into even greater frenzies.

Despite these limitations, it was easy to forget in the heat of the moment that their abilities were not what they once were. The moa gave an almost curious look at Reimu when the sealing talismans stuck briefly to its body, and then fluttered to the ground like the useless scraps of paper that they had become. The moa did not know exactly what Reimu had been trying to accomplish, but it was reasonably intelligent enough to suspect that Reimu had tried (and failed) to attack it in some manner. It squawked angrily, and pecked its beak at Reimu’s forehead, hard enough to send her head reeling back to the ground. It continued its attempts of thrusting its cock against Reimu’s backside to force its entry with renewed enthusiasm.

When it had finally managed to slide its shaft beneath Reimu’s skirt, the moa acted with a bit more finesse. It felt around with the tip of its member, lining itself up with Reimu’s vaginal entrance, even amidst the shrine maiden’s attempts at struggling to avoid it. When it had found its target, the Giant Moa made quick work of dealing with it. Forcing itself past the thinner fabric of Reimu’s panties was a much simpler task. With one powerful motion of its lower body, the moa forced itself past the thin garment, even tearing a large enough hole through it, and entering into Reimu’s body.

Although things with Reimu had only just gotten started, Reika’s situation was becoming increasingly heated. The Strange Statue held Reika by one hip, and had just moved to firmly grasp one of Reika’s large breasts. Its stone claws sunk deep into the soft flesh, and Reika voiced a sharp moan of shocked bliss. Her mind had given way to the pleasures of her situation, at least in a manner of coping with her current predicament. The statue slid Reika’s along its shaft with steady, primitive force. As Reika’s body eased up, and allowed for the creature’s easier entry, it had begun to speed up its thrusts. Reika’s body shuddered in ecstasy each time that the statue forced her back down onto its cock.

Reika quickly took to moaning out desperately as the statue continued. Prolonged exposure to Annette’s lust had worn away at her resistance long before that moment, and the haze of corruption Annette continuously emitted even then had only driven her further. Reika shakily moved her arms to hold onto the statue’s own for support. She had no way of trying to break free (the monster’s grip was too strong for that), but she could at least gain some control over her own situation. With better control over her position, Reika could at least guide her own body somewhat, easing the brute strength of the statue force. She began to grind her pussy slowly around the statue’s length whenever it would slam her body down, and as it eased her back upwards.

Although these additional movements had been for Reika’s own sake more than anything else, at least to give her some pleasure that she herself could influence, the Strange Statue certainly appreciated the extra effort. It would’ve surprised Reika to know that the creature actually  _did_  feel pleasure, and was not just acting on some bizarre instinct alone. The statue’s cock began to leak out a thick substance that was certainly the creature’s precum; yet, it was far thicker, more like packed mud. The Stange Statue was steadily approaching its limit, that much was certain.

While the Strange Statue was content with its steady, albeit forceful pace, the Giant Moa had no such restraint. The instant that it had entered Reimu’s body, the moa began to go all out. The bird monster started to thrust its powerful body without relent, reaming into Reimu’s pussy with reckless abandon. Reimu, despite not having had nearly as much experience on the receiving end of Annette’s residual lustful aura, couldn’t hope to put up any resistance once the moa had gotten started. Her hands grasped desperately as the grass for any kind of support, and her face bore an expression of being unquestionably fucked beyond sense. Her tongue hung from her mouth, and her eyes had nearly rolled backwards as she was subjected to the moa’s relentless and unceasing thrusts. Her ass jiggled ever so enticingly whenever the moa would slam its body against her.

The moa moved with nearly blinding speed as it rammed its cock into Reimu’s body. The monster’s body was build for speed and force, so it was no surprise. Reimu could do no more than yelp and gasp helplessly as her body was used as the bird monster’s fucktoy.

With how fast the moa was moving, it was no wonder that it wasn’t going to last any substantial length of time before releasing its load into Reimu’s womb. Both the moa and statue that held Reika approached their limits at nearly the same moment, with the Strange Statue leading the charge.

Although it was close, no one would have been able to tell from observing the creature. It had only slightly increased its speed since the start, and the only real indication of its approaching climax was the increasingly thick output of precum into Reika’s body. Reika’s own actions had sped up the process considerably as well. She was moving her body along with the statue’s attempts to keep its pace, and was continuously grinding her pussy around the monster’s cock. One of her hands remained on the statue’s arm for support, while the other had eventually found its way to her breast; the one  _not_  already being fondled by the statue. Whether Reika was happy about her situation or not, she’d certainly taken advantage of it.

Finally, the statue was at its limit. Its climax was not outwardly spectacular in any fashion. It slammed Reika’s body back down onto its dick one last time, as it had done so many times before, and allowed its thick, mud-like cum to pour into the girl’s womb. The statue’s body did not shudder in pleasure, nor did it make any sound or move at all. It stood as a silent sentinel as it emptied its seed into Reika’s pussy. The young shrine maiden cried out, achieving her own orgasm seem after from the sensation of the statue’s thick cum packing into her body, and resting heavily inside of her. The amount that had been poured into her was enough to slightly round out her stomach, just enough to conceal the bulge of the statue’s cock. Reika’s body slacked, and her grip on the statue loosened. The only thing still holding her in place was the Strange Statue’s own unyielding hold on her, and of course, the rock hard pillar of cock that she was still practically speared on top of.

The Giant Moa was not far behind Reika and the Strange Statue. And unlike the statue, the moa showed the clear signs of its oncoming climax. The bird’s thrusts became more spasmatic and uneven, and it squawked loudly several times as it came closer and closer. Reimu had been reduced to a moaning, writhing mess on the ground. She could do nothing to get away from the moa, and at that moment, she didn’t want to. All she could visualize was herself getting fucked senseless by the monster that had defeated her.

Reimu reached her own orgasm before even the moa had. Her body spasmed, and her vaginal walls clenched tightly around the bird’s shaft. Pleasure wracked her body, and sent her reeling further away from her senses. The Giant Moa made another squawking sound, and finally reached its limit. Plentiful streams of cum erupted from its cock and filled Reimu’s womb. All the while, the moa continued its jerking, uneven thrusts, each of which being accompanied by another fresh shot of its semen. Reimu fell limp against the grass, her mind in a haze once the moa finally came to a stop. The entire experience had happened so quickly, and so fiercely, that her mind still needed a few moments to reassess her situation.

The moa pulled itself free from Reimu’s body, and squatted down to rest, with its cock resting against the ground in a semi-erect state. The statue, on the other hand, began to show its first signs of moment since unloading itself in Reika’s body. It regarded Reika briefly, and then allowed its grip on her to loosen. Reika slid forward, and when the statue moved its arm away completely, she fell off of its cock completely and collapsed on the ground. Reika breathed heavily, still heavily afflicted by Annette’s lust, but otherwise in mentally stable condition. The statue stared down at Reika for a few more moments, and then turned its attention back to its very first target; one that it considered to be far more enticing.

Still lying on the ground, semi-conscious from the blow to the head she’d taken, was Annette. Lust still radiated off of her in waves, drawing the attention of the monsters nearby. Yet none of the others would dare intervene, because the Strange Statue and the Giant Moa that had bested them already comprised the two strongest monsters on the 6th floor of the labyrinth, barring the FOEs that were not close enough to feel the affliction.

The statue abandoned Reika, and stepped slowly toward the downed Lust Youkai. Annette’s gaze followed the monster’s path toward her, and she stirred slightly, trying to get up. The statue stared down at Annette once it was beside her and hesitated, thinking. Then, awkwardly, the statue dropped down to its knees behind her. Annette slowly turned her head to gaze at the creature, and realized that its arms had been too short to reach her while she was sprawled across the ground. Although the statue had dealt with that problem, and was deliberately extending its arms toward her. The statue seized Annette by the waist, and pulled her towards it. Annette clawed weakly at the grass to drag herself away from the creature to no avail.

The statue did not act with any sort of graceful movement in the slightest. It haphazardly sliced Annette’s clothing to ribbons as it pulled her closer, but it barely paid their remains any mind once it had a clear path toward its target. The bottom half of Annette’s dress was a shredded mess, and it clearly revealed her vulnerable cunt to the stone beast. The statue merely continued pulled Annette toward itself, until the head of its cock was lodged against the opening of her pussy. Annette winced, and her hands clenched uselessly against the grass once more. Fresh waves of lust began to pour from Annette’s body as her stress and level of anticipation skyrocketed. Being fucked in the middle of a labyrinthine forest by a gargoyle statue had not exactly been Annette’s idea of a fun afternoon, but she didn’t find herself entirely opposed to the thought, either. The statue wasn’t going to take Annette’s desires into account either way, she realized. The creature merely stalled for a moment or two when it pressed against Annette’s entrance, before it completed the motion, and forced Annette backward, jamming its length into her pussy.

Perhaps it was because of Annette’s lust having a more pronounced effect when in direct contact with its targets, or maybe the statue’s change in positioning compared to Reika made the difference, or even a combination of factors, but the statue was being far less gentle to Annette than it had been with Reika. It moved much more quickly this time, pulling Annette backward onto its full shaft roughly, and taking far less time to lift her back off. Each time it jerked Annette backwards, the Lust Youkai yelped sharply, shattering more and more of what little resistance she’d had in the first place. After less than even a full minute, Annette was moaning helplessly, slumped with her upper body against the grass, and her ass held up higher in the statue’s grip, riding the monster’s stone cock.

Annette’s cries, and her spreading lust eventually attracted another eager participant: the same Giant Moa that had fucked Reimu some minutes before. It stood in front of Annette, who slowly raised her eyes toward the moa, whose cock hung beneath its body, fully erect once more. The statue stalled, and regarded the moa as well. The two monsters stared each other down, and the moa squawked loudly, voicing some unknown command. The statue reacted silently, and slid its hands further up from Annette’s waist, until it held her torso just beneath her ribcage. It lifted Annette until she was propped up on her knees, and her arms dangled beneath her body. Her head was at eye level with the moa’s cock at that moment, and Annette caught on to what the statue and the moa had both intended. Without hesitation, Annette placed her palms against the ground, eliminating the need for the statue’s continued support in holding her up, and opened her mouth for the moa’s entry.

The moa felt around blindly for the opening of Annette’s mouth, as the statue resumed its previous pace. Annette’s body jerked forward each time that the statue slammed back into her pussy, making the moa’s task all the more difficult. The bird squawked noisily again, but the statue didn’t alter its movement to any degree. In the long run, it had only delayed the inevitable anyway. When the moa finally found the entrance to Annette’s mouth with the tip of its cock, it did not waste any more time. The moa bucked its body forward, and pushed the remaining portion of its long member down the youkai’s throat. Annette nearly gagged at first, but did not resist the moa’s penetration.

Annette quickly found herself being bounced between the two creatures without mercy. The statue would pull her backwards until her ass smacked firmly against its rock body, and the moa would thrust its dick down Annette’s throat relentlessly, regardless of her current positioning. Her groans of pleasure were muffled by the long shaft of bird cock. With as rough as the statue continued to be with her, it was a wonder that Annette could still keep herself propped up. Her arms trembled as her body slipped deeper into a state of ecstasy, and they nearly buckled under her own weight as it became more difficult to keep herself steady.

Annette’s reservations were completely lost within seconds of the two monsters beginning to have their way with her. Annette’s loud muffled cries only served to pleasure the moa further with the vibrations of her throat, and the almost rhythmic squeezing of her pussy as her body achieved its first climax did wonders for the Strange Statue as well.

This time, it was the Giant Moa that came first between the two monsters. Its utter lack of restraint certainly showed when it came to having sex; although one had to wonder if Annette and the others from Gensokyo were the first to fall victim to this sort of defeat in the labyrinth. The moa’s second load of cum poured down Annette’s throat, filling the youkai’s stomach with a fresh flood of hot seed. When the moa freed itself from Annette’s throat, the last of its cum splattered onto the woman’s face. Annette’s mouth hung open with her tongue drooping out, catching what little she could of the moa’s last few spurts.

Annette could support herself no longer after that. Finally, her arms gave way, and Annette’s upper body fell back down to the grassy forest floor. The statue didn’t seem to have changed pace in the slightest since it had started, barring the brief period in which it stopped to prop Annette upwards, and its own approaching climax didn’t seem to have an effect either. Its thick, gluey precum painted the inside of Annette’s vaginal walls as it continued to ream into her.

When the statue finally did unload into her, it was with the same unremarkable attitude that it had displayed previously with Reika. It flooded Annette’s insides with thick, prolific amounts of cum. Annette’s voice echoed forth in desperate throes of orgasmic lust. Eventually, the statue’s hold slacked, and Annette slipped forward onto the ground in a messy, cum-coated heap. A small amount of the Strange Statue’s cum dribbled out of her pussy and onto the grass, but due to its thickness, most of it remained packed firmly inside the Lust Youkai’s body. She babbled incoherently, her mind utterly lost at that moment in the post-climactic bliss she found herself in.

Somewhere outside of Annette’s dazed train of thought, she thought she heard the moa squawk at something again. It didn’t really concern her very much.

The moa made another sound, seemingly angrier than the first. The Strange Statue slowly turned its head, to the spot where it had dropped Reika some time before, and beyond that, to where the moa had left Reimu in a fucked senseless heap. Both of them were nowhere to be found. The only ones left were the two that the moa had killed at the beginning of the fight.

While the statue and the moa had been otherwise distracted, Reika managed to rouse her mother, and slipped away into the labyrinth. Reimu was in no state to fight, and Reika knew that she couldn’t hope to defeat the statue and the moa both by herself, in order to rescue Annette.

All she could hope for was to return to rescue Annette when they returned later, with reinforcements from the remaining guild members. At least, Reika hoped, they’d be able to track Annette down before her situation worsened.


End file.
